User blog:John Pan/Project 3074
The Imperial Russian Navy required a long-range naval vessel with fleet defense and strike capability to fight in its new Pacific combat doctrine. The old Aircraft Carrier was scrapped, as it did see considerable damage during the GNC, when the outdated N. Korean Navy rammed it with one of their destroyers. The new carrier still included a ski-jump, but also had light catapult and arrestor gear, making it a CATOBAR carrier with a ramp. Class: Aircraft Carrier Internal designation: Air Defense Carrier Class Leader: Ural Displacement: 55,000 tons Number: 2+1 in 2033 Purpose The Project 3074 is designed to escort Project 1374 Battle Cruisers and Project 1105 Guided Missile Destroyers, and provide them with defense against attacking aircraft. It has also grown to accommodate the anti-ship and airstrike role as well, however. Capacity Project 3074 carriers are capable of carrying fifty Su-50Ks. They differ from the Air Force version by only their arrestor hooks and folding wings. Anti-Surface Suite Project 3074s carry the Russian equivalent of a AN/SPY-2, an X-, S- and L- band AESA block set on the the very highest point of the entire ship. It can find and track up to 20 surface contacts at 300 kilometers. Anti-Air Suite Project 3074s carry the Russian equivalent of a AN/SPY-2, an X-, S- and L- band AESA block set on the the very highest point of the entire ship. It can find and track up to 20 surface contacts at 300 kilometers. A single Ku-band PESA set in front of the massive AESA block is also standard. This provides it with excellent detection capability, NCTR function and anti-stealth performance. SA-42 (12) Project 3074s carry a battery of 12 SA-42 long-range SAMs in a hot-launch VLS cluster set in front of the frontal elevator. Each SA-42 is a ramjet-powered monster capable of hitting a target-whether it be an aircraft or a ballistic missile- with 100 pounds of Thermobaric explosives at Mach 6, making it very, hard to avoid getting killed. It can strike targets 500 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Suite Escorting ships, be on the lookout for lurking nuclear-powered underwater threats, please. Upgrades A) Passive Protection Kit To allow the Project 3074 series of carriers to shrug off nukes, overlapping ceramic plates woven into SVM padding are inserted in every place where there is the SVM-Hardened steel armor combination. In addition, the outer hull receives supramolecular plastics. This allows it to survive tactical nuclear weapons and provide increased protection against torpedo strikes and patch up hull breaches more effectively. Raises displacement to 60,000 tons. Now they can hold up a sign that says, "I shrug off nukes". Protection Project 3074s are clad in thick SVM-reinforced Hardened steel in a double hull design, as well as four longitudinal titanium beams which prevent torpedoes from causing much harm to the 55,000 ton target. A solid 850mm of SVM-reinforced Hardened steel prevents anything short of a Bunker Buster from successfully opening the hangar bays from above. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. AK-630-M4 (4) The Project 3074 carries a quad of AK-630-M4 CIWS. The M4 mark of the AK-630 CIWS packs in an individual Ku-band radar and IR camera suite to provide improved accuracy for the over-under mounted dual liquid nitrogen-cooled GSh-6-30s, which dish out a combined 12,000 rpm from a 1200 round magazine. This makes it incredibly deadly to missiles up to 3 kilometers away. Plus, it mounts four 9M311-M3 radiation-seeking SAMs on the sides of the CIWS to provide much better firepower against radar-homing AShMs. Shchit AAA (4) In addition, the Project 3074 is equipped with four Shchit AAA turrets. The Shchit AAA turret packs two radar-guided 2A38M autocannons and an array of eight 9M311-M2 SAMs. Each turret is capable of holding off helicopters, fighters and drones up to 5 kilometers away with the autocannons, and up to 40 kilometers with the SAMs. RBU-14000 (4) Project 3074 Carriers also carry four RBU-14000s to fight underwater threats. These are 20-barrel depth charge and mini-torpedo (typically wire-guided depth charges with the Magnetic Anomaly Detector replaced with direct command from the ship) launchers that provide it with excellent point defense firepower against underwater threats like torpedoes and even submarines. Propulsion The Imperium powers their Carriers with two KN-8 4th generation fission Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactors. They provide a combined output of 1 GW of power, providing massive amounts of power to the 3074's two triple-electric motor-powered twelve-blade propellers, radars, electronics, and electromagnetic aircraft catapults. Plus, the reactors are shared with the Project 1374, making maintenance relatively simple. Category:Blog posts